Ardha Shirshasana
by Kawaii Yoshi
Summary: Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia do yoga. Something you don't see everyday, now do you? Short one-shot, sort of cute fic.


Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

**Ardha**** Shirshasana**

"Inhale."

They breathed in sharply.

"Exhale."

They breathed out slowly.

"Now, namaskarasana."

Ichigo watched as Orihime squatted down and put her palms together, as if she were praying. While squatting.

Ichigo sighed in exasperation. "Orihime, why are we doing this again?"

Orihime listened to the radio that was playing her tape, "Yoga: Relax your Mind, Body, and Soul".

"Sukhasana," the radio said. Orihime sat cross legged, hands on her knees, her pointer and thumb finger joining to make an "O". She closed her eyes.

"Because, Kurosaki-kun, yoga helps out a lot. I noticed you seemed to be more tense these days so I decided to find something that would help you relax," Orihime said, smiling a little with her eyes still closed. She had brought over the tape in the morning and Ichigo didn't look quite pleased with it.

Ichigo sighed again and took on the same pose as her on his bedroom floor. 'This is stupid, damnit…'

"Hello! …what are you guys doing?" a bright voice entered the room. Rukia grinned as she walked in with a plate of cookies. Her favorite kind: chocolate chip.

"Yoga," Ichigo said, eyes closed. He had decided to go along with Orihime; maybe this relaxing stuff wasn't that bad after all. He hasn't really gotten used to fighting hollows both day AND night yet.

"Ardha shirshasana," the tape continued. Ichigo watched as Orihime put both palms on the floor, much like a dog. He did the same while Rukia watched from his bed, munching on a cookie. Orihime suddenly rolled over slightly and did a weird handstand. And stayed that way.

Ichigo's eyes widened. A handstand was something he definitely could not do. He can send souls to the Soul Society, yes, and wield a giant sword easily, yes, but he couldn't do a handstand, no.

Grunting, he tried to roll over and balance himself on his head. And ended up landing flat on his back.

Rukia laughed histerically. "Hahaha, you know Ichigo, maybe this yoga thing isn't that bad after all."

Ichigo snarled, still lying on the floor. "Shut up, you. I'd like to see YOU try."

Taking that as a challenge, Rukia set her plate of cookies down on Ichigo's bed and walked over to them. Orihime had heard the whole ordeal and rolled over all the way so that she was sitting down, and watched curiously. 'Can Rukia do yoga too?'

The two watched as Rukia got down on all fours, a determined look on her face. She rolled over slightly…

…and promptly fell on her back like Ichigo did.

Ichigo laughed loudly while Orihime giggled. Rukia huffed, her face burning as she got up.

"That was just practice! I can do this, just watch me!" Rukia started to do the handstand again. In the midst of her rolling over, Orihime suddenly stood up, gazing at her watch. Rukia fell flat on her back.

"Ugh. What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"I just remembered, I have to meet Tatsuki-chan soon! I guess I'll see you two later, then?" Orihime said, smiling cheerfully. Ichigo nodded, saying goodbye as she started to walk out the room.

"Ah, wait! What about your tape?" Ichigo asked her retreating figure.

"Oh, you can borrow it if you want. You two seem to be having fun with it!" Orihime said, watching as Rukia once again, fell on her back.

Ichigo glared at the door in which Orihime just left. "It's not going to be of any use to us if we don't know what the postures are…"

He turned back to Rukia. And did a double take.

Rukia was doing the handstand perfectly. She grinned at him, struggling to keep her handstand steady. Ichigo frowned at her.

"See? I told you I can do it, I told you, didn't I tell you?" she boasted.

Ichigo looked away, hiding a smile. He stood up from his place on the floor, and walked across the room. Rukia stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

He gave her an evil grin as he took the plate of cookies from his bed and ran out the door.

Rukia growled, her face contorted in anger.

"ICHIGO!"

She tried to get up form her handstand as quickly as possible.

…but ended up falling flat on her back.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, I don't really know where this thing came from. It's my first Bleach fic. Bleach is pretty much new to me, I've only seen the first three eps and read the first eight volumes of the manga. But I absolutely love it! I wanted to make a fic centering on Ichigo and Rukia, but somehow, Orihime got put into the mix as well. In this fic, Orihime already knows that Rukia lives with Ichigo. I don't know if she really knows, but since I've only read half the manga, then bear with me :P

Chocolate chip is my favorite type of cookie so I'm making it Rukia's. So there. And Orihime was probably OOC a little too...er...once again, this is my first Bleach fic :P

I don't know anything at all about yoga. I just got those names and postures from this one site called "Yoga Basics". As you can tell, I got the title from the posture that requires you to do a slight headstand.

So…tell me what you guys thought!

Thanks for reading,

Kawaii Yoshi


End file.
